ATT: Hotch Just Wants a Nap
by hotchityhotchhotch
Summary: Oneshot tie-in to All This Time. Summary is inside to avoid spoiling those who haven't read/finished ATT. COMPLETE.


**A/N: I wrote this in a nap-like state myself...hopefully that came through in the tone but not in the spelling ;)  
><strong>

**Summary:** In need of a nap, Hotch tries to hide from the Thanksgiving festivities at the Prentiss mansion.

**Age Guide: Hotch: 49; Emily: 44; Jack: 9; Henry: 5; Charlotte: 3; Ben and Ryan: 20 months**

**November 2014**

Hotch happened to be in the general vicinity of Emily's childhood bedroom, so he peeked inside, found that her bed was neatly made, and helped himself. Too much turkey, too many carbohydrates, too much wine, and far too many people had him desperate for a long, deep sleep. He was just about to drift off when he heard soft footsteps approaching the bed.

"I knew I'd get you in my bed someday," Emily said, sliding in next to Hotch, lying on her side and moaning contentedly. She then shifted to a groan, holding her stomach much like she had when she had been pregnant. "Ugh, I'm so full."

"Me too," Hotch mumbled, rolling onto his side and draping an arm over Emily. Her breath still floated between them, the taste of apple and cinnamon reminding Hotch of the two large slices of apple pie Emily had eaten, the second one shared with him.

"All the kids are out cold," she informed him.

"All seventeen of them?" Hotch asked with a lazy smirk, his eyes drifting shut from the sliver he'd opened them. The drowsiness was pressing in again, promising not to let go until it had its way with him.

Emily laughed behind closed lips. "Cute. Jack and Henry fell asleep watching a cartoon and Charlotte and the babies went down for a nap in one of the guest rooms."

"Good, now they'll be up all night." Hotch brought his hand to his mouth and tucked his chin to his chest before a burp bubbled to the surface.

"That's disgusting," Emily said, her disgust still laced with amusement.

"Scuse me. Sorry, couldn't help it. Still haven't learned how to chew my food."

"Better than out the other end, I guess. You know, I talked a _lot_ less about bodily functions before I got with you…"

"It's the kids, not me."

Emily hummed. "Yeah, I guess after so many stinky diapers, one becomes desensitized."

"See, this is the problem with only children, especially only children of wealthy diplomats. You spent your entire childhood holding it in, didn't you?"

"My upbringing had nothing to do with it. Remember, I still managed to hang out with the wrong crowd and get knocked up when I was a kid. I just don't talk about _gas_ because it's disgusting."

"Well, tell me how you really feel," Hotch said sarcastically. "Are we done with this conversation? Can I take my nap now?"

"Yes and no. Let's get under the covers first."

Although he was already warm from his thick sweater and from being so full, Hotch couldn't resist the allure of taking a nap in Emily's old bed with her, curled up under the pink and grey quilt. "We'll never get this made exactly the way it was," Hotch noted. "It looked like it was out of a catalog."

"Oh, no worries, that's my plan. I want my mother to find out we messed up the sheets."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"She got out a bunch of my baby pictures. I happened to go through a streaking phase much like Henry's, only mine lasted about a year."

Hotch chuckled. "Who'd she show it to?"

"Everyone. Even your brother."

"Perfect," Hotch said flatly, "now he's seen you naked." Both of them knew that last fall, when Sean had lived with them and Emily had had a less than appropriate dream about him, was far behind them.

"Don't worry, he wasn't too impressed with what I had to offer."

"So your plan to get back at your mother is to make her think we had sex in here with everyone else walking around the house? Because I think I'm getting a little too old for those shenanigans."

"Oh, she won't be bothered by us having sex here. She and I can talk about pretty much anything now. I even told her a few months ago about the SUV thing. I was over for some mother-daughter time and I had a few too many. Anyway, like I was saying, the sex wouldn't bug her. But she won't be able to ignore sheets that need washing, and since she let all of her staff off because we were supposed to have Thanksgiving at _our_ house, she'll have to do the laundry herself. And if there's one thing she's _always_ left for the housekeepers, it's laundry."

"You're such a nice daughter."

"Aaron, everyone's seen me naked. And they saw everything. Everything. She's getting off easy." Emily kissed the tip of Hotch's nose, then pulled the top of the covers over their heads.

"There's no way I'm staying awake now," Hotch mumbled, the warmth pulling him under.

Emily didn't seem quite as tired as Hotch; she was more in a conversational mood. Curling up into Hotch's chest, she kept talking. "Such a shame a dead tree had to fall on our new house the _day_ before Thanksgiving. I was really looking forward to hosting everyone."

"There's always Christmas…"

"Yeah, but we'd decorated and everything…" Emily's words were hardly intelligible to Hotch, who felt himself losing his already poor grip on consciousness.

"Hey, Em?" Hotch murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you trying to sleep?"

"Just a bit."

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating! Please leave a review, long or short, account or not :)**


End file.
